Wonder Fanfiction (RJ Palacio Fanfiction)
by awesomecool30biancawriter
Summary: Post-Graduation Fanfiction! It is just fun entertaining things that Wonder characters do. I also accept ideas for things they can do! R&R and the characters will appear one by one or in groups :) Also that there are more characters that will appear than the ones listed below, like Via and Justin :)) My first Fanfiction and not EXTREME romance, look at the rating. But it will have.
1. Chapter 1

Remember to R&R ! I hope you like it XD

Chapter One

(This is summer, after the Graduation, one week)

August Pullman was bored. Yeah sure, summer was supposedly fun- but there was nothing to do. He'd played Super Mario on the Wii and even invited Jack over yesterday. It was so hot! That definitely did not help... Then his iPhone rang. He glanced at the caller indifferently. His eyes widened- it read, Summer- and he immediately swiped the screen to answer.

"Hi, August Pullman speaking," he said. He heard a giggle.

"Hi, Auggy! Jack and I are at this brand new mall, and I just saw him. Wanna come?" August smiled and thought, Finally, I'm getting out of here. His mother had a new hobby- conserving energy- so only during the night was the air-conditioner on. He slipped his new pair of Timberland shoes on his feet and yelled,

"Mom! A friend invited me to the mall!" But before he could escape, he heard a reply.

"With who?" Oh, his nosy mom.

"Summer," and came the expected reply-

"Awwwwww!"

"MOM!"

Then, he escaped.

Summer was not really girly girl, but she loved Zara jeans and Forever 21 dresses, so she went straight there. August was embarrassed when a saleslady asked (Jack had gone to the bathroom) him what a pretty 'girlfriend' he had. He was glad when they ended up in the cupcake restaurant and he went to a hardware store nearby. Jack was now assumed as the lucky man, and eventually he said to Summer later,

"Next time, bring girls," but August knew that Jack was happy to be called the lucky man. Summer smiled her nice smile and her mother picked her up. August and Jack walked home.

O.K., It's short, but I am very capable of writing chapters that are long. So review if you think that it is okay? I don't know if it should be Summer/August or Summer/Jack. Review! Suggestions for that (Pairings)

✏️ BiancaWriter ✏️


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Chapter Two coming up! R&R!

**Chapter Two**

August woke up to air-conditioning. He checked his bedside clock. 1:03 a.m. , it read. He looked around to see his iPhone buzzing like a maniac. It was Amos.

"Dude, August!" Amos yelled.

"Dude, it's like one, if you didn't know!" Amos was in a totally different time zone, so he must've miscalculated.

"Sorry?" Asked Amos. "Well anyways how is it there? Jack and Julian and Charlotte?" August wondered why Amos of all people was concerned about Charlotte.

"Chill, they're fine! Anyways dude got to go get some sleep, y'know? See ya!"

And, the line went dead.

-JACK'S HOUSE-9 a.m.-

His alarm clock rang. Jack slammed it off. He groaned, he didn't want to wake up... But then, he remembered Summer had asked him to buy a chocolate bar for her in the convenience store. He bolted upright and changed quickly. Then, he brushed his teeth. He could stop by in the store to buy breakfast. He ran out the door as his mother looked confusedly at the running figure dashing past. His feet pounded against the pavement. He stopped, out of breath in front of the store. He went inside and instead of buying one bought a whole box of heart-shaped chocolates. (The heart-shaped ones were the only ones available.) Then he bought a cheeseburger, and gobbled it up. After checking himself in the mirror he strode to Summer's house and rang the doorbell. Her mother opened the door. Summer was still eating breakfast.

"Why, what a surprise, Jack! What would bring you here?" She smiled. He grinned nervously.

"If I could have some private time with Summer?" He asked. She smiled wider.

"Of course, Jack. She walked to her study door and disappeared inside. Jack was left standing in the door looking like an idiot.

"Well, come in!" Summer laughed. "Where's my bar?" She demanded playfully. Jack took the box of chocolates and her jaw dropped.

"Wow," she said, "That must've cost a lot!" Jack nodded proudly.

"20 bucks," he said. Summer smiled a big smile at him

"Thanks, Summer!" His smile was stretched so wide.

"Let's invite Auggie over, shall we?" She asked. Jack's smile lessened a bit.

"Yeah sure," he said.

"Charlotte should come. Amos too!" Summer said. She called everybody up. Soon everybody was there. Charlotte asked if there were milk in the fridge, Amos wanted pizza, and. Auggie decided to have orange juice. Jack and Summer shared the chocolate amongst themselves. Jack then decided that maybe Summer wasn't his type. She was too... Sunny. And probably, if they even had a date, it'd be with everybody else. So he dropped the issue and acted normal.

-AUGUST-

August looked around.

"Okay, guys, let's play Truth or Dare," he said. They agreed. "Me first!" Auggie said.

"Amos, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to go to the kitchen and mess it up with flour until Sum's mom comes by," he grinned.

Amos stood and walked to the kitchen. They heard the sound of stuff spilling everywhere. Then Amos rolled around in it until Summer's mom stood up for a break.

"AMOS!" She sounded shocked, "SWEEP THIS UP NOW!"

Everybody laughed.

A few minutes later, a soaking wet Amos stomped over.

"Summer, can you please tell your mom cleaning people doesn't mean putting them under a shower after cleaning flour from her own kitchen floor? And August, you are totally gonna pay for this!" He plopped down on some towels.

"August Pullman, Truth or Dare?"

Author's Note: Feel free to suggest Truths or Dares!

BiancaWriter


End file.
